I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to explosive detonator apparatus which may form part of a munitions fuze, and more particularly to a detonator device which is constructed using technology similar to that used in fabricating integrated circuit devices.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In designing fuzes for munitions, it is imperative that the detonator function in a reliable and predictable manner. Moreover, given the hostile environment in which most munitions exist, the detonator must be able to withstand high G-forces without damage and without unwanted initiation.
Detonators are known in the art which utilize a so-called "bridgewire". The bridgewire is typically an electrical filament which, when made to carry an electric current, becomes heated to the point where an explosive packed around it can be ignited. A problem has existed with such detonators in that they tend not to be uniform in terms of their ignition properties. In particular, it is found that the bridgewires tend to be non-uniform in terms of their thermal properties, thus necessitating careful testing and monitoring of the detonator device during its various stages of manufacture. The Kabik et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,811 considers this problem in great detail and provides an electrical test instrument for continuously monitoring the variation in bridgewire thermal conductance so that loading pressure of the explosive material can be adjusted.